


The Bed Solution

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Sleeping in a bed with three other men is tough.





	The Bed Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to see if the AO3 feed is working.   
> I didn't edit or beta it. It's just a little fluffy thing, I guess.

The mat had been Cas’s idea. See, the thing about four grown men, all either over six feet tall or close to it trying to sleep together was that the standard bed just wasn’t going to cut it. A regular king size had been enough for Sam and Dean on their own, even if they wound up squashed together by the time morning rolled around. Having either Cas or Jimmy in the bed with them was a bit of challenge, but still doable if they snuggled a bit and weren’t too concerned about spreading out. But, having the four of them together just wasn’t possible. It wound up being a hugely uncomfortable, sweaty mess of limbs and tangled sheets and no one ever got enough sleep. Sam usually got stuck as one of the middles along with Jimmy, and Dean and Cas were usually precariously on the edge of the bed, just one wrong shift away from tumbling to the floor and scaring the shit out of everyone else.

Dean had first suggested a larger bed frame and two full sized mattresses pressed together. They tried the mattresses on the floor first, just to see if it would be worth it to invest in a custom bed frame (because holy shit were custom frames expensive). The space issue was largely solved, but there was that stupid crease in the middle meant someone (again, usually Sam) was sleeping on a crack. Also, there were no sheets to actually cover it, and because Jimmy was a damn starfish when he slept Sam usually woke up with his ass half on the bed and half in the gap and that meant back pain.

For a while, they just resolved themselves to sleeping in separate beds. Sam and Dean usually took their bed, as it was their house first, while Jimmy and Cas slept on the pull out in the living room. That was fine in terms of space but it really did suck to have to kiss his boyfriends goodnight and then sleep in different rooms.

That’s when Cas suggested a mat. Well, it wasn’t quite a mat. It was more like an oversized cushion. Apparently, he and Jimmy had lived in a commune at one point and no one really had traditional mattresses. So they shelled sixty bucks each and bought a giant cushion that was advertised as a couch alternative and ditched the mattresses for good. The cushion had a bit of a lip around all edges, probably to aid is some back support, and all four of them got to add their own pillows and blankets.

It was actually a good deal, all things considered, even if they damn thing took up half the floor in the bedroom. Jimmy got to spread out like a starfish, Cas could cling like an octopus, and Dean could roll around all night and never worry about falling out of bed. And, best of all, Sam didn’t have to worry about getting stuck in any more stupid bed gaps.


End file.
